Your Real
by CuteSparkling
Summary: TFP: What if a girl called Gemma saw that her favorite tv show was real? How would she react? Would she fall in love with any of them? StarscreamxOc SoundwavexOc.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts/Nightmares/Dreams are in this writing._

_**Comm-links in this writing.**_

* * *

Gemma opened her eyes, she smiled listening for the door to shut. She heard the door shut and someone turning the key, she was all alone. She could do what ever she wanted until about 6:00 that's when her mum would come home. Gemma got up from her bed, putting her dressing gown on, grabbing her phone and walked downstairs. It was about 8:30 in the morning, she walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, she grinned at the Coco Pops box, grabbed it and a bowl. She poured the Coco Pops, then put the box back in were it belonged, she got some milk and poured that in too. She got some orange juice and got a glass poured that in, after about 10 minutes or so, she was finished in the kitchen. She walked into the living room, grabbing the remote, she sat down on the couch a huge smile on her face. She turned on the tv and turned on the sky box, her tv was like a 50 inch. It was like she was in the cinemas, the tv came on. After so many clicks, the tv show was on. Gemma sat with a huge smile on her face, grabbing her cereal. Staring at the tv, not taking her eyes off it.

She was watching Transformers Prime, her favorite tv show ever. She didn't bother to move or anything, she just sat there eyes glued to the tv. She squealed when her favorite characters came on: Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave, Megatron, Breakdown, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus, she didnt really like Ratchet.

"Oh Soundwave, you are good." Gemma whispered to herself. She watched as Soundwave slammed his pede hard on Airachnid's back. The show ended, Gemma frowned, but she could just watch it again and again. She smirked then finally got up, her ass was numb but she didn't care, at least she watched her favorite show. Her phone started to ring, Gemma ran upstairs and grabbed it, it was her mum. She answered it, it sounded like her mum was walking.

"Gemma, oh good your up. Anyway can you go shop for me, please sweetie." Gemma's mum asked, her name was Rachel. She works at a hospital as a nurse, she doesn't really see Gemma that much cause she works long some times late nights. Gemma sighed.

"What do you need, mum?" She asked, there was silence then her mum answered.

"Just some juice, milk, cakes..." Rachel trailed on. Gemma nearly fell back to sleep, she was so bored listening to her mum go on about what she needed.

"Mum..you would need to go tesco for them." Gemma spoke, there was silence again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, just get some milk and juice, please." Rachel asked, Gemma nodded.

"Okay Mum."

"Thank you sweetie, love you."

"I love you too." Gemma hung up. She sighed and walked to her wardrobe, she grabbed some clothes and put them on, she wore a purple tank top with a black leather jacket. She wore black leggings with pink Nike blazers. She put her hair in a bun and walked downstairs, she grabbed her bag and money, she got her key and opened the door. She locked the door behind her and made her way to the shop.

As Gemma was on her way to the shop, she heard some voices, Gemma thought she heard them before. They were both deep voices. Gemma tried to think were she heard them, she then remembered Transformers Prime. She stopped walking and stared at the empty street, well she wasn't really on the street, she was on sand. She most of got lost...again. Gemma followed the voices, they were getting louder each time she ran to it. Gemma was close to the voices now, she hid behind a tree and had a peek, there stood Megatron and Optimus ready to fight. The others were there to Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown and some drones. Gemma stared with wide eyes._Its...actually them! They are real! They are real!_ Gemma squealed in her head. She just wanted to go and hug all her favorite ones, but that would mean death.

"Optimus, how nice of you to visit." Megatron smirked, Gemma stared at Megatron, he was so beautiful. Gemma then stared at Optimus, he was so handsome. _Don't go to them!_She wanted to go to them but she couldn't. Gemma frowned, just then she was being lifted up into the air. It didn't feel like a mech or femmes servo, it felt like a..a _Tentacle. _Gemma looked and saw Soundwave's tentacle wrapped around her foot. She looked at the silent mech's faceplate..well visor. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed. It wasn't a help me scream, it was a fangirl scream.

"Oh my god, Soundwave! I'm actually looking at Soundwave, your so kick ass, dude. I mean like when you kicked Airachnid's aft, i was like GOO SOUNDWAVE! You are so handsome!" She screamed again, Soundwave tilted his healm confused. Just then there was loud footsteps, Gemma tried to turn around but couldn't.

"Soundwave? Who is this fleshing?" It was Megatron, Soundwave turned Gemma around, so she could see Megatron. She fangirl screamed again.

"Megs, Oh my god! You are amazing, you are just bad ass dude, I LOVE YOU!" She screamed again, Megatron raised an optic ridge at the human.

"Um...How do you know of us, fleshing?" He asked, growling. Gemma stopped screaming and smirked.

"Well..have you ever heard a tv show called Transformers Prime?" She asked, Megatron stared at her confused.

"N-no, wait. Your one of Optimus pets, aren't you?" He spoke, Gemma nodded no. Megatron growled he grabbed her from Soundwaves tentacle and walked to were he was stood before. Gemma gulped, staring at the autobots. She nearly fan girl screamed again but this time didn't.

"Optimus...i see one of your pets came, again." Megatron growled, Optimus raised an optic ridge staring at the human.

"Megatron, that isn't any of our humans, but if you hurt her, i will-"

"What, kill me? I'm not going to hurt her, she could be useful for the decepticons." He smirked, staring at Gemma. He lifted her so she was his optic level.

"What do you say human?" He asked, Gemma looked at the autobots who were nodding no, she looked back at Megatron a huge grin on her face.

"I would love too, besides i think decepticons are way better on the show."She smirked, Megatron smiled at her. He looked back at the autobots.

"Well..Optimus, we will meet again." Megatron said.

"Dreadwing, ground bridge." A groundbridge appeared and they all walked in, leaving the bots quite confused.

"I actually cannot believe that girl went with them." Arcee asked, quite confused.

"I know, i mean there bad. We are the good guys." Bulkhead spoke.

"The girl most like them more?" Bee beeped.

"But, what i don't get is what did she mean show?" Bulkhead spoke, Optimus finally blinked.

"Ratchet, ground bridge." He spoke, everyone stared at their leader.

* * *

Gemma, looked around the base, she had a huge smile on her face. She still couldn't believe they actually exist. Megatron put Gemma down on a table, she saw him walk away. Gemma looked around the room, she saw everyone there all the cons.

"Decepticons, we have a human on our rank, now!" Megatron spoke, staring at everyone then looked at Gemma. Who was kinda nearly fan girl screaming, everyone followed Megatron's gaze and gasped. Megatron smirked at their face expressions. They all crowded around Gemma.

"You might not want to stand to close to her." He spoke, everyone turned to him.

"Why?" Airachnid asked, Megatron smirked then they looked back at Gemma.

"Oh my god! It's the cons, i absolutely fucking love you guys! Your awesome. Knockout you moan a lot about you paintjob but your extremely handsome. Breakdown, you are a clumsy mech but your so adorable. Starscream, you are squeaky a lot but you are so cute! Soundwave, your always silent all the time but when i saw your faceplate on Triage, so you do have purple optics!" Gemma screamed some more, everyone stared at her.

"What did she say?" Knockout asked, confused.

"I didn't get that, she was speaking too fast." Breakdown spoke.

"Oh my god! It's the cons, i absolutely fucking love you guys! Your awesome. Knockout you moan a lot about you paintjob but your extremely handsome. Breakdown, you are a clumsy mech but your so adorable. Starscream, you are squeaky a lot but you are so cute! Soundwave, your always silent all the time but when i saw your faceplate on Triage, so you do have purple optics!" Soundwave replayed, but made her voice sound slower.

"I don't moan all the time! I just hate getting it dirty and all that and thank you human i am handsome aren't i." He smirked, looking at his nails. Everyone rolled their optics/eyes.

"Am not really clumsy, i'm just too big for anything." He frowned. Gemma sighed then frowned.

"I'm not squeaky, it's just how my voice goes. I can't change it, sorry." Starscream spoke.

"Oh that's ok Screamer, i think it's cute like you." She smiled, Starscream actually smiled back.

"So...fleshing, what's your name?" Megatron asked.

"Oh i'm Gemma, and i already know all of you people. I watch the show." She smirked, she then heard her phone buzz. She unzipped her bag and picked her phone up, it was her mum she answered.

"Hey mum."

"Sweetie, where are you? Did you get the milk an juice?" Rachel asked, Gemma gulped and stared at the cons they were looking at her confused.

"I'm sorry mum, i bumped into a few friends. I-i will be home soon." She answered.

"Ok sweetie, see you soon." Then she hung up, Gemma put her phone back in her bag and looked at the cons.

"I can go home, right?" She asked, nervous.

"Yes you can, Starscream can pick you up tomorrow." Megatron spoke Gemma nodded.

"And Starscream can take you now." Megatron continued, smirking at the seeker.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron." Starscream put his servo out to Gemma, she climbed on. He walked away to the top of the nemesis, He put Gemma down and transformed, opening his cockpit. Gemma jumped in, excitement shot through her. _I'm actually in Starscream, don't scream or ask thousands of questions _She thought, taking a deep breath.

"So...you like us more?" Starscream broke the silence, flying in the sky. Gemma stared at him and smiled.

"Y-yes, i don't really like the bots." She sighed. Starscream carried on flying.

"Hey Starscream?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go faster like you do on the show?" She asked, a huge smile on her face. Starscream didn't speak but then he went faster. Gemma laughed with joy.

"This is so much fun!" She smirked, Starscream couldn't help but smile at Gemma. He slowed down, Gemma frowned.

"Why did you slow down?"

"I need to know where you live." He spoke, Gemma looked outside of his cockpit. She saw her house, she pointed to it.

"I live over there." Starscream flew down to the house, Gemma smiled. He landed on her backyard, he opened his cockpit and Gemma jumped out. Starscream transformed he knelt down to see Gemma.

"Well...see you later i guess." He spoke.

"Wait...i'm i dreaming or is this real?" She asked, Starscream chuckled.

"No Gemma, you aren't dreaming, this is real." He smiled, then transformed in his jet mode and went away.

Gemma smiled at him, she walked into her house. She heard bowls being moved around, her mum was home. She walked into the kitchen seeing her mum sorting plates out. Rachel turned to her daughter, she smiled and hugged her.

"Oh mum, i've missed you. How was work?" Gemma asked, breaking the hug.

"I've missed you sweetie, it was busy." She spoke, Gemma smiled then walked upstairs, she took her blazers off showing her pink socks, with black butterflies on. She took her leggings off and put some pajama shorts on, She took her jacket off and her top off. She put on a black tank top, she smiled then turned on the tv.

"Gemma, tea!" Her mum shouted, Gemma opened the door ran downstairs and got her tea she walked back upstairs and ate it, thinking about what happened today. _I__ still can't believe they are real!_ Gemma finished her tea, she walked downstairs and put it in the sink, she walked back upstairs switched the light off and got into bed, feeling the warmth. She smiled closing her eyes.

_I cant believe they are actually real, i thought it was just a tv show. This has been the best day off my life, i don't think i can get to sleep. Starscream oh god he is so gorgeous in real life too._ Gemma opened her eyes, she couldn't sleep. She grabbed her phone and started going on it, she grabbed her laptop and typed in Fanfiction. She clicked sign in and did her password and email, it logged her on. She started looking at stories and updating her story, she smiled and shut her laptop off. She turned her tv off and snuggled up in bed.

_They actually are real._

* * *

So what do you think? I know no good, might start a new one:S don't really like this and i bet you don't anyway reviews:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts/Nightmares/Dreams are in this writing._

_**Comm-links in this writing.**_

_'Phone Texts'_

* * *

Gemma sighed looking at the wall. _It was just a dream, a good dream. _She thought, she sat up looking at the posters on her wall, they were celebrities there and transformers. She got up out of bed and dragged her feet to the door, she walked downstairs slowly. She didn't bother to made some breakfast, she just sat on the couch turned the tv on and just watched it. She then heard something outside, she walked over and looked. It was a jet and it transformed into _Starscream_ Gemma gasped, she backed away nearly knocking the tv over.

"I wasn't dreaming, it was real!" She covered her mouth shocked. She ran upstairs nearly tripping over and opened her door, she ran to her window to make sure he was still there he was. She closed the curtains quick so Starscream couldn't see her, she ran over to her wardrobe and took off her pajama top and bottoms, she changed her bra and knickers then put on a pink belly top with her black leather jacket, black leggings. She put on some purple socks on and her airmax, she put some makeup quick then brushed her hair, putting it into another bun. She grabbed her phone, bag and keys then walked downstairs. She opened the back door and stepped out, Starscream was sat there cross legged waiting, Gemma closed the door and locked it. She walked over to Starscream.

"Okay, im ready." She smiled, Starscream looked at her, he sighed then transformed, opened his cockpit. Gemma stared at him for a minute then jumped in, she was so excited. Starscream then closed his cockpit and flew to the nemesis.

"So Gemma, what took you so long?" Starscream asked, Gemma grabbed her phone from her bag.

"I thought i was dreaming, but when i saw you i was like...whoa." She spoke, then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Starscream asked, Gemma glanced up then back down at her phone.

"I'm talking to my friend Emma, she's a huge fan of Transformers. Always wears the tops, talks about them everyday has posters everywhere and she's madly in love with Soundwave." Gemma smiled, Starscream chuckled.

"She sounds interesting." He spoke, Gemma giggled again.

_'So have you watched the show?' _Emma asked, texting Gemma.

_'Nope, doing something way better.' _Gemm texted back.

_'Like what, watching Screamers aft?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Then what, tell me.'_

_'I'm in Starscream.'_

_'Your in Starscream :/'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Your fucking Starscream! :D'_

_'W-what No!'_

_'Then what?'_

_'Their real! Every single one of them! Only the ones of Transformers Prime show, but they are actually real! I'm going to the nemesis, now.'_

_':O Are you serious? Are you fucking serious!'_

_'Yes!'_

_'OH MY GOD, SOUNDWAVES REAL! I WANT TO MEET THEM :('_

_'I might ask Lord Megatron.'_

_'Please do! Oh my god i'm jumping around the room now!'_

_'Haha.'_

Gemma put her phone away and noticed they was landing on the nemesis. Starscream opened his cockpit and Gemma jumped out, Starscream transformed putting his servo down so Gemma could jump on, she did. They walked into the nemesis, going towards the control room, Gemma smiled at Megatron, who was just staring outside the window.

"Lord Megatron, we are back." Starscream spoke, Megatron turned around.

"Welcome back Gemma." Megatron smirked at the human.

"Good to be back Lord Megatron. I thought i was dreaming, but when i saw Starscream i was like Oh my god i wasn't dreaming." Gemma spoke, Megatron chuckled and so did Starscream, Megatron glared at the seeker. Just then Gemma's phone went off, everyone stared at her. She unzipped her bag and got her phone out, it was Emma who was calling, Gemma answered it.

"Hello?"

"GEMMA, FINALLY YOU HAVE ANSWERED! SO WHAT DID HE SAY!"

"I haven't asked him...yet."

"OH ASK HIM NOW, PLEASEE!"

"Okay okay, one minute." Gemma spoke, moving the phone from her ear, her friend was making her a bit deaf. Gemma turned to Megatron smiling, he raised an optic ridge.

"Lord Megatron, could my friend come here?" She asked, putting her best smile on.

"Is this friend of yours a pet from the autobots?"

"N-no, she says she hates them. She loves the decepticons best, especially Soundwave." She smirked, looking at Soundwave. His healm snapped up, staring at her.

"So, this friend of your's like's Soundwave?" Megatron smirked, Gemma nodded.

"Hmm?" Megatron spoke, rubbing his chin. Gemma looked at him, confused.

"Lord Megatron, she's still on the phone." She spoke.

"Oh, then i think she should come." He smirked, Gemma was about to talk on the phone but Megatron continued.

"And...i think Soundwave can go an pick her up with you." He looked at the silent mech, Soundwave glared at Megatron behind his visor, he then nodded. Gemma smiled then put the phone to her ear.

"Emma? You there?" Gemma asked, no answer. Gemma looked at the phone and saw Emma's name gone.

"She's hung up." She sighed, Megatron picked Gemma up from Starscreams servo and walked over to Soundwave. Soundwave looked at Gemma then back at his leader, Megatron handed Gemma to Soundwave.

"Come back soon as you get her." He spoke, before walking off.

Soundwave walked out of the control room with Gemma in his servo, he was heading to the top of the nemesis. _Why does he have to send me? Why can't he sent Starscream again. Hope this girl isn't to loud _Soundwave thought to himself. He transformed and opened his cockpit, Gemma jumped in. He took off towards Emmas house.

* * *

Emma gasped, she ran around her room like her tail was on fire, she was so excited. She decided to get her transformers clothes on, she put on a transformers prime top on, it had a decepticon insignia on it. She put on some black leggings and some red converse. She brushed her hair then straightened it, she had a side fringe. She smiled then put some makeup on. She heard a knock at her door, she walked down the stairs happy. She took a deep breath then opened the door, there stood Gemma a huge smile on her face.

"Gemma!" Emma smiled, hugging her friend.

"Hey Em!" She hugged her back.

"So...what now?" Emma asked, Gemma smirked then grabbed her hand dragging her to her backyard. Gemma opened the gate and ran in with Emma, Emma looked at Gemma who had a huge smile on her face, she then looked at Soundwave, who wasn't in robot mode. She gasped, covering her mouth.

"I-its actually him." She whispered, quite shocked. Gemma smiled, then grabbed Emma's hand again pulling her to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, transform." She spoke, it was silent then he did. He knelt down looking at the two, Emma gasped again covering her mouth.

"H-he's real."She whispered, Gemma smiled at Soundwave then looked at Emma who was backing away. Emma uncovered her mouth and a huge grin came on her face, she screamed.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR ACTUALLY REAL! HOLY PRIMUS YOUR IN MY BACKYARD RIGHT NOW, STARING AT ME OR WHATEVER CAUSE YOU HAVE THAT VISOR...ANYWAY I CANT BELIEVE THIS SOUNDWAVE DUDE I'M LIKE YOUR HUGE FAN I'VE GOT EVERYTHING AND THEY ARE YOU, ILL GO GET THEM!" She then ran out of the backyard and ran back into her house, she ran upstairs. Opened her window and got a poster of Soundwave, she ran to the window and shown him, he looked at it. She then got a toy of him, she shown him. Soundwave was shocked, how many Soundwave toys has she got? Emma grabbed a few tops of Soundwave she shown him them. She then got a blackberry phone case of Soundwave and show him them. She smiled, then closed her windows grabbing her keys running downstairs locking the door, then ran to her backyard.

"Told you she liked you more." Gemma smirked, then giggled. Emma walked over to the too, Soundwave transformed and opened his cockpit. They both jumped in. Emma couldn't stop smiling. Soundwave flew off heading back to the nemesis.

"Oh my god, i actually cannot believe this Gemma! When did you meet them?"

"Yesterday, i was walking to the shop and i heard their voices, i decided to follow the voices and i saw them."

"Whoa..."

"And now im a decepticon." Gemma smirked, Emma stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"She gasped, Gemma smirked.

"I'm one of the cons now." Emma gasped.

"Lucky bitch."

Soundwave didn't listen to the two talking, he just concentrated flying. They finally made it back to the nemesis, Soundwave opened his cockpit for the two to jump out, they did then he transformed. He put his servo down and the two jumped on, Soundwave walked into the nemesis. Emma thought now she could ask questions.

"How did Knockout fix your faceplate?"

"Is laserbeak a girl or boy, i mean femme or mech?"

"Do you like Earth?"

"Do you have a face?"

"Do you have purple optics?

"Did you like kicking Airachnids aft?" Emma asked, Soundwave didn't listen. Emma then decided to say what she liked about Soundwave.

"I think your cute."

"Your handsome."

"When i saw your faceplate on Triage, i was blown away!"

Emma carried on talking, Gemma giggled at her friend. They finally made it to the control room, Soundwave put the two down and walked away. Megatron turned to the two, he smiled seeing Emma there.

"So Gemma, this is your friend?"

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"I see, she likes decepticons." He smirked, staring at her top. Emma only just noticed Megatron a huge smile on her face again. _Oh no here's the questions _Gemma thought.

"Oh my primus its Megs! You are awesome dude, I love your cannon and i love it when you fight Optimus! OPTIMUS PRIME, MEGATRON WILL DESTROY YOU!" She cheered at the end. Megatron raised an optic ridge then smirked.

"I like her." He spoke. Just then the door opened there came in Knockout, Starscream and Breakdown. Gemma covered her ears.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S KNOCKOUT! OH GOD YOUR ARE AWESOME DUDE I LOVED IT WHEN YOU SHOT ARCEE AND BUMBLEBEE WITH THAT BLASTER THING! AND I FELT SO SORRY FOR YOUR FACE DUDE, WHEN THE TRAIN HIT YOU!" She shouted, then frowned. Knockout raised an optic ridge then looked at Megatron.

"Um...thank you i guess and what train?" Knockout said looking at his body. Emma smiled then glanced at the other two, she screamed.

"ITS SCREAMER! STARSCREAM, YOU ARE SO ADORABLE WHEN YOUR SAD AND WHEN YOU MADE THEM CLONES TO DESTROY MEGATRON AND ONE OF YOUR CLONES WINGS WENT DOWN CAUSE HE WAS SCARED! YOU LOOKED SO CUTE AND IT WAS FUNNY WHEN YOU DID THAT DANCE AND WHEN YOU FROWNED WHEN YOU WENT YOUR IN MY HEAD AREN'T YOU!" She spoke, trying to breath.

"IT IS STARSCREAM! I HATE THE NAME SCREAMER!" He growled.

"BREAKDOWN YOUR OPTICS OK AND YOUR OK!" She shouted, smiling. Breakdown raised an optic ridge.

"W-what?" He asked.

"I can't remember what episode but Silas took your optic out but then Bulkhead saved you but then Airachnid killed you on a different episode and Silas found you then he put himself inside of you and joined the decepticons for about 1 hour or so but then he failed Megs, so Knockout took him to the med bay then it went off! Glad your okay Breaky." She smiled. Breakdown looked at her confused, Gemma uncovered her ears and smiled.

"She's a big transformers fan." Gemma giggled, everyone smiled.

"So...i guess you hate Airachnid?" Breakdown asked Emma.

"Yep."

"Oh, that's going to be hard."

"Why?"

"Lord Megatron, Dreadwin-why is that human glaring at me?" Airachnid walked in looking at Emma. She glared at her.

"She said that you killed me on this episode called Transformers Prime." Breakdown spoke, turning to her.

"Transformers what?" Airachnid asked.

"Prime." Gemma spoke. Airachnid shook her healm then just walked to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, Dreadwing left to find the autobot base."

"What! Why didn't you go with him?" Megatro growled getting up into the spiders faceplate, she was about to speak but Megatron cut her off.

"I don't care, you could of went with him!"

"Yey go Lord Megatron!" Emma cheered, Airachnid glared at her.

"I-i'm sorry my Lord. I'll go find him." She then walked out.

"Stupid femme." Megatron whispered.

"Not stupid, Ugly, 6 legged fucking ugly scraphead spider." Emma growled. Everyone started laughing.

"It's actually true though, she is quite ugly." Knockout chuckled. Gemma giggled and heard her phone buzz, it was her mum.

"Hello Gemma, i'm on my way home now."

"Okay Mum, i'm coming home soon now."

"Okay sweetie."

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can Emma sleep?"

"If she wants."

"Okay Bye." Gemma hung up, she smiled at everyone.

"Do we have to go, i mean we have only been here for like 10 minutes?" Emma asked, Gemma giggled.

"No, we can stay longer." Gemma smiled, Emma jumped up and down with excitement.

_This is the best day ever._

* * *

Another chapter done:) I hope you like it? I think i made them abit too oc:/ Anyway i dont really think Soundwave has a cockpit like Starscream so i just made him have one Haha, Reviews:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts/Nightmares/Dreams are in this writing._

_**Comm-links in this writing.**_

_'Phone Texts'_

* * *

Emma started screaming, jumping up and down she was so happy. Everyone even Gemma stared at the female, confused. Gemma giggled when she saw Emmas favorite dance, then Gangnam Style one. _I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY ON THE NEMESIS!_ She screamed in her thoughts, Gemma smirked at her friend _She does like it here, doesn't she _Gemma giggled again at her friend, she was just dancing around the room like she was drunk.

"I STILL CANT BELIEVE IM ON THE NEMESIS!" She screamed, Gemma sighed grabbing her friend arms, dragging her.

"Listen, stop shouting and screaming. The cons might kick you out, your going to annoy them!" Gemma growled a her friend. Emma frowned then their was a weird song, it sounded like Transformers Prime Theme music. Emma looked down at her bag, she smiled then opened it. Everyone was confused at the music. Emma got her phone out and smiled, a wide smile.

"TRANSFORMERS PRIME'S ON, COME ON LETS GO!" Emma ran, Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Transformers Prime, Emma look around you we are one the nemesis with the decepticons, your favorite characters and you just want to run home and watch the show?" Gemma was confused, Emma smiled at her friend.

"Yes." Emma replied, Gemma eye twitched _Is she serious._

"We will just record the show?" Gemma smiled, Emma nodded no.

"No, we are already missing half off it!" Emma nearly screamed, she ran to the side off the table and slid down the table, Gemma followed her.

"Emma, this is ridiculous. Your going home to watch the show when we are with your favorite characters."

"I don't care, i'm going home." Emma spoke, heading to the door.

"Oh yeah and how you going to get there? We're in the sky not on the ground." Gemma smirked, crossing her arms. Emma sighed and walked back to her, slowly but then the door opened and there came in Airachnid, she didn't see the human and stepped on her, Everyone was in shock looking at Airachnids pede. Emma felt like her bones had gone out of her place, all she could say was blackness then she felt her self going up and down, smashing onto the floor then back up. Megatron roared at the femme, Gemma was just stood there in shock.

"Airachnid, stop walking." Megatron growled at the femme. The spider looked up at her leader, she frowned.

"Why?" She asked, just then there was a muffled 'Help Me'coming from Airachnids pede. She looked down and lifted her pede up seeing a injured human female, Airchnid grabbed the human gently and put her in her servos. She examined the human, she had blood every were, her hair all messed up like she just got out of bed. Her face was all pale, her eye lids were closing abit and her vision was blury. Airachnid gulped and looked up at her leader a nervous smile on her faceplates.

"Oh...i..did-nt...know...she...was...there...oh... look at the time, i better go find Dreawing again." She put Emma down on the floor and ran out of the room, Megatron ran after her. Gemma got out of the daze and glanced over at her friend, she la still not moving a muscle. Gemma ran over to her, she gasped as she saw her, she looked like a car ran her over.

"Oh Emma...are you ok?" She asked, Emma tried to move her neck but couldn't, she groaned in pain.

"We need to take you to the hospital." She picked her friend up and walked over to Knockout. He looked at the human and knelt down.

"Knockout, can you take us to the hospital." She asked, Knockout raised an optic ridge.

"Please! We won't get blood on your seat." Gemma put Emma down and got her jacket, she wrapped it around her injured friend. Knockout walked over to the groundbridge and typed in the coordinates. The groundbridge opened up and Knockout transformed, Gemma gently put Emma in Knockout, Gemma then got into Knockout and shut the door. Knockout drove into the groundbridge, leaving a quite confused team.

The groundbridge opened and Knockout drove out, he was near the hospital. He stopped at the parking lot waiting for the two girls to get out, Gemma got out first and walked around the other side off Knockout and got Emma. Gemma said Thank you to Knockout and he drove away. Gemma ran into the hospital, quite scared incase her friend died. She ran to the counter.

"H-hello Mrs..could you help my friend, she's hurt pretty bad." She said. The person at he counter looked at her friend, she looked really hurt.

"Ill just go get the doctor." She spoke, then walked away. Gemma sighed and looked down at her friend, her eyelids were closed shut, her breathing was slowing down. Gemma then heard talking, she looked back up and saw the Doctor. He smiled at Gemma, she smiled back then he looked down at the girl gasping. He ran somewere leaving a confused Gemma, he came with some people like nurses with a hospital bed. He took the injured Emma out of Gemma arms and gently put her on the bed, running forward into a room. Gemma sat down at the waiting area. She grabbed her phone and texted her mum.

_'Hey Mum, um...something happened with Emma, i might not be home till later.' _Gemma sighed, putting the phone in her bag. The counter lady looked up at Gemma then back down, checking on her.

* * *

"Airachnid! Don't walk off on me again." Megatron grabbed the spider femme by the neck, dragging her back to the control room. He opened the door to see everyone working. He shoved the femme inside and started growling at her. Airachnid tried to plead her master but he didnt forgive her. The human was one of the decepticons now, the team and Airchnid hurt her friend. He growled at her again and grabbed her by the neck throwing her into a wall.

"Lord Megatron! I-im sorry...i didn't know she was there." She tried to breath but couldn't, Megatron slammed his pede in her back, making her groan in pain. He pressed down hard.

"P-please..I-i did-n't..mean...to...k-kill...her." She gasped, Megatron growled.

"Hopefully, she isn't dead!" He growled again.

* * *

Gemma has been at the hospital for like an hour or so, she was worried for her friend. That spider bitch Airachnid stepped on her and almost killed her. Gemma felt tears coming to her eyes, she covered her eyes so no one could see. She then heard footsteps, coming her way. She didn't bother to look, to see who it was.

"Mrs..." The person said, it voice was deep. Gemma decided to look up at the doctor, he smiled at her and offered a hand she gladly took it.

"I-is my friend ok?" She asked. The doctor frowned, Gemm gulped scared of what he was going to say.

"Her bones were broken, but we managed to put them back into place, She has a few bruises and a black eye, but she is ok." He smiled, Gemma sighed with relief. The doctor smiled at the teenager.

"I suggest you get some rest, come back tomorrow for visiting hours." He spoke, Gemma smiled at him and nod. She walked out of the hospital and walked to her house, tears in her eyes again. She hugged herself feeling cold, her friend had her jacket and she only had a belly top on, good job she never wore shorts. Gemma felt wet on her tummy, she looked down and saw nothing, she looked up and saw rain coming down, she sighed then carried on walking. Gemma finally got home, soaked. She opened the door with her key and walked in, she saw the light off, her mum most of went be. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note, it said.

_Hey Sweetie, your tea's in the microwave you never came home but i got your message, tell me all about it tomorrow. Love you._

Gemma sighed, opening the microwave seeing a KFC. KFC Was her favorite, she didn't really want to eat after what happened today. She sighed, walking upstairs heading towards the bathroom. She took her wet clothes off her and bra and knickers, shutting the door locking it. She turned the water on, she felt the water to see if it was warm enough. She waited a while then tried again, she smiled then put some bubble bath soap in. She sighed turning the water off and climbing into the bath, relaxing all her stress away and what happened today. She closed her eyes, smiling. Just then the smile faded as she closed her eyes she saw her friend running from something, the something was Airachnid. Airachnid grinned and picked the little human up she smiled then ate her. Gemma shot up, her breathing hard. She got out of the bath and put a towel around her, she opened the door and walked to her room, she closed the door and switched the light on, she closed her curtains and got fresh pajamas out. She got some knickers and put them on then got a pajama top that shown a little girl, on the top saying 'Im Cute' it was a white tank top. She got some Pajamas shorts, that were white with pink kisses. She smiled then closed her wardrobe and draws.

She turned the light off and climbed into bed, grabbing her remote and turning the tv on. She decided to watch Family Guy to maybe make her laugh. She grabbed her phone and started looking at the pictures of her and Emma. Tears started to come again. _I hope your ok_ She thought to herself, she put her phone on the bedside table and turned the tv down, she decided to get her laptop and go on Fanfiction for a bit. She typed in on google **Fanfiction**, She logged on and started updating her stories, she then started looking at some stories, she smiled when she saw a story with Starscream in it. She sighed then went on **Facebook**, She logged on and saw 7 notifications, they were all farmville but then someone else caught her eye. She scrolled down and saw _Starscream liked one of your photo? _She raised an eyebrow confused_. Why would Starscream have facebook?. _She then got six friend request, she clicked on it and saw the names, it said...

Knockout added you as a friend.

Soundwave added you as a friend.

Megatron added you as a friend.

Breakdown added you as a friend.

Starscream added you as a friend.

Gemma raised an eyebrow. _Why would the cons have facebook, I bet its the fake ones _She giggled at the thought and clicked on Knockouts name, she looked at the images. They wasn't from the show, they were real. She gasped then clicked on Soundwave name, she looked at his pictures it was just him working. She put her elbow on the laptop and her hand on her cheek. She was bored then she stopped on an image, it shown Gemma and Emma smiling. She looked at the description _Gemma and Emma look quite happy, dont they?_ Gemma giggled at the image, their was like 6 likes or more, the people who liked it was. Megatron, Knockout, Airachnid, Breakdown, Starscream, Emma etc. She giggled again then looked at another one it shown Emma jumping up and down in excitement, the description said _This femme is really excited._ Gemma giggled then looked on all the cons pictures, the last one was Starscream. She smirked and looked at his, some shown him smirking, _That gorgeous smirk. _Gemma bit her lip, trying not to smile. She accepted all the friend request then turned her laptop off, She snuggled up into bed hugging her pillow. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about her best friend.

_She ran, she ran as fast as she could. She was scared no terrified, she wanted this nightmare to end. Gemma saw her friend, running. She started shouting her friend but she never turned to her, what was she running away from? Gemma looked in the direction she came, she then saw long spider legs, she looked up and saw Airachnid a huge grin on her face she was in her spider mode. She ran after Emma, Gemma ran to her friend who tripped over her own feet._

_"Emma, get up!" Gemma shouted, Emma gasped and looked at her friend. She put her hand out to her but then Airachnid stabbed her with her spider legs, Gemma looked at Emma in shock, covering her mouth. Airachnid grinned then looked at Gemma._

_"Your Next." Airachnid smirked at Gemma, then grabbed her._

Gemma woke up, sweat all over her face. Her breathing was hard like she was running far, she tried to breath but couldn't, she saw it was still dark. She couldn't go back sleep, she needed her friend. She wanted to know if she will be alright, _alive._ She hugged her pillow tighter, she got her laptop out and went on Facebook. She typed in a status, _Someone talk to me, i feel so alone. I miss her so much _A tear slid down her cheek, She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them, she saw an inbox, she clicked on it and saw...Starscream inboxed her. He said...

_'Im really sorry about your friend, Gemma. I hope you ok.' _Gemma smiled and inboxed him back.

_'Oh Starscream, i miss her. She was like my best friend, how did you all get facebook :/'_

_'I dont know what :/ means, but Megatron just got it up and sighed us up.'_

_'Oh haha, who else is awake?'_

_'Me, Knockout and Soundwave, well i think he is.'_

_'Haha :)'_

_'Stop it'_

_'Stop what...?'_

_'Those faces!'_

_'Oh these...:) :/ :s :* :D ;) :P :( :'('_

_'Yes them'_

_'Sorry :'('_

_':)'_

_'1 minute.'_

_'Ok.' Gemma waited for a while._

_'Heyyy Gemm!'_

_'Let me Guess Knockout?'_

_'Oh yess ;)'_

_'Hi.'_

_'HEYYYY! You listened to Sexy and I know it?:)'_

_'Um...no.'_

_'Oh you have to, i love the songgg;D'_

_'nice...'_

_'Ok, oh here's Squeaky, byee!'_

_'Bye!'_

_'Sorry about Knockout.'_

_'He's funnyy;)'_

_'Ok Haha.'_

_'Gotta go, are you still coming tomorrow?'_

_'Nope...:)'_

_'Guess that's a yes:)'_

_'Yes ;)'_

_'Bye Scream-I mean Starscream.'_

_'Bye Gem:)'_

Gemma smiled then logged out, she decided to watch a film. She put a film called Fragile on, it was about a childrens hospital and a nurse lives on top floor and doesn't want the children to leave so she snaps their bones. A little girl called Maggie, calls her 'Maniacal Girl' Gemma put the laptop beside her and watched it. After the film finished, she decided to watch A Monster In Paris, it was a cute film about a cricket, flea thing can sing but can't talk just chirps. She smiled and watched it, Gemma didn't notice that she fell to sleep.

_You see right through me how do you do that shit __[3X]_  
How do you [_5X]_

_You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock,  
you let me slide and when they looking,  
you let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride_

Gemma groaned, opening her eyes slowly, the music wouldn't stop. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, seeing Emma was ringing her, she yawned and answered. Emmas voice was low, but ok. Gemma sat up talking to her friend, she was happy she was alright and alive.

"Emma, your ok!" She smiled.

"Yes, im ok. The doctor said you can visit soon."

"I will." Gemma smiled.

"So..how are you?"

"Horrible, i keep having nightmares that Airachnid killed you and she said im next."

"That sounds bad."

"It is."

"Ok, i have to go."

"Bye Em." Then she hung up, she looked at the wall and smiled. Walking over to her wardrobe and grabbing some clothes, she picked a pink tank top with her black leather jacket. Black leggings, and her white hightops. She brushed her hair and got a hair bobble and put her hair to the side, braiding it. She then put the bobble at the bottom to keep it in place. She smiled then did her makeup.

She smiled again then grabbed her bag, phone and keys. Opening the door walking downstairs, she opened the door and stepped out, she locked the door behind her and made her way to the Hospital.

* * *

Airachnid the bitch :( Stepping on Emma, anyway i hope you like Reviews:)


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapterr:D

_Thoughts/Nightmares/Dreams are in this writing._

_**Comm-links in this writing.**_

_'Phone Texts'_

* * *

Gemma finally got to the Hospital, she walked to the counter seeing that woman there again, She knew why she was here. She smiled then got off her chair, opening the door and walking out towards Gemma. Gemma smiled at the woman and followed her. They passed a few room's then stopped, Gemma looked in and saw her friend Emma, she looked alright, just a little bruised and sore. Gemma thanked the lady then walked in closing the door behind her, she sat down on the chair beside her friend.

"Hey Em."

"Gemma, you came!" She smiled, she was about to hug her friend but couldn't. Gemma smiled at her friend, Emma smiled back.

"So...how have you been?"

"Ok, i guess. I just couldn't believe it, im just standing there next minute im getting squashed." She spoke, Gemma frowned, then heard a knock.

"Was anyone else coming today?" Gemma asked, Emm frowned then nodded no. Gemma got up and walked to the door, she opened it and saw 5 men with balloons chocolates and flowers.

"Um...who are you?" Gemma asked, quite confused. They smiled then walked in, Emma looked at all of them confused. Gemma shut the door and stood next to her friend crossing her arms.

"Well?" Gemma asked.

"Its us"One said, his hair was red and he had elf ears, he was wearing a red jacket with a black tank top and grey pants, he also had red glowing eyes. Gemma looked at him confused _Elf Ears _She thought, tapping her chin thinking. She then looked at the person next to him, he had grey hair, a blue tank top with grey pant's, he had yellow eyes. Gemma thought again no human would have bright yellow eyes? Would they. She looked at the next one he had red glowing eyes too. He wore a grey jacket with a grey tank top. _Do they all wear tank tops? _She rolled her eyes at the thought, he wore grey pants aswell. She carried on looking at them. She saw one with dark glasses on, or sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a purple tank top, he wore black pants this time. She looked at the other one, he had red eyes, he wore a grey jacket and grey tank top, he was just dressed in grey. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess..." She pointed to the one with yellow eyes.

"Breakdown?" Breakdown nodded, she pointed to the one who was dressed in red.

"Knockout?" Knockout nodded.

"Starscream?" Starscrem nodded.

"Soundwave." He nodded.

"Megatron." He nodded.

"How did you know?" Knockout asked, Gemma giggled.

"Well, 1) humans don't have bright yellow eyes, 2) Humans don't have Elf Ears, only elves. 3) Humans don't just wear grey, only for parties. 4) Humans don't wear really dark shaded sunglasses inside and 5) Humans don't have a bucket heads." She spoke, everyone looked at her confused, Gemma looked at her friend who was also confused.

"Anyway...what are you doing here?" Gemma asked, they all pointed at Emma.

"You came for me?" She smiled, feeling loved, they nodded.

"So..." Gemma spoke.

"I punished Airachnid for what she did to you." Megatron spoke, Emma smiled and thanked him. It was silent for a while until someone knocked on, Gemma opened the door to see...her mum.

"Mum."She spoke surprised.

"Hello Sweetie." She walked into the room. Gemma closed the door and raised an eyebrow, her mother was moving around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Gemma asked, she stopped and smiled at her daughter.

"Just checking if Emma's ok." Sharon spoke, she ran to the other side off the room not noticing the boys, she bumped into Soundwave, who fell and his sunglasses fell to the floor. He gasped, looking at them. Everyone's eyes widened, Soundwave had bright purple eyes. Sharon stood up looking at the boy.

"Oh i'm terribly sorry, are you alright?" Sharon asked, Soundwave stood up and blinked. Sharon looked into his eyes, there were so beautiful. She smiled at him then got dragged by someone...her daughter. She grabbed her arm and walked towards the door opening it, her mum stepped out.

"Oh my sweetie, he is cute." Sharon smiled, Gemma looked back at confused people then closed the door.

Emma stared at the door for about 10 minutes then looked over at the boys. Soundwave knelt down and picked his sunglasses up putting them on his eyes. Emma felt bad for the poor guy, Emma smiled at the other.

"So...You have purple optics...cute." She blushed. Just then the door opened and there came in Gemma, she sighed slamming the door.

"I-im sorry about that Soundwave." She spoke, the mech nodded. Gemma smiled then sat down next to her friend.

"Well...did you see the sexy and i know it video?" Knockout spoke, everyone stared at him.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Gemma asked, holding her friend's hand. Emma smiled at her friend.

"Well...okay a bits, it's just i cant believe she stepped on me. I thought i was going to die." Emma spoke frowning, Gemma frowned then squeezed her friend hand, Emma smiled at her.

"Hey, it's ok. Airachnid's a bitch, she didn't know you was beside the door. Your going to be alright aren't you?" Gemma asked, smiling. Emma smiled back.

"I think so, the doctor said i was hurt bad, I've had surgery. They put my bones back in place." Emma spoke, she couldn't continue because Knockout cut her off.

"Eww...Putting human bones together, eww." Knockout made a sick face, Emma sighed and continued.

"And they said i have to stay here for a bit longer or more. They kept asking me how it happened but i just said i tripped, then they left." Emma continued, frowning. The door opened and there came in a doctor, his eyes went wide seeing other people here but didn't question about it, instead he looked at Emma. Emma looked at the doctor confused.

"Mrs Smith, How are you feeling?" He asked Emma, Emma smiled at him.

"Fine Doctor, oh i want to introduce you to my friends. This is Gemma." She spoke, pointing to Gemma, He smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey, we met before." He nodded, Emma pointed to the others.

"This is my Brother, Meg-Paul." She pointed to Megatron, he raised an eyebrow.

"This is my uncle Steven." She pointed to Starscream, he growled.

"My cousin Blade." She pointed to Soundwave, who was nodding to the doctor.

"My other brother Mike." She pointed to Knockout.

"And my other cousin Dan." She pointed to Breakdown, the doctor raised an eyebrow at the 5 males. He was quite confused, by the way they looked and the way there names were. He smiled at them then turned to Emma, again.

"Mrs Smith, The visiting hours will be over soon, just to let you know." He spoke.

"Please doctor another minute?" She asked, putting her best puppy dog eyes on. The doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, another minute." He spoke, then left. Emma sighed and looked at Gemma, she smiled at her friend and her friend smiled back.

"Well, we best go. I'll come back tomorrow." She smiled standing up, Emma waved good bye to them, they all walked out of the door and walked out of the hospital. Gemma smiled at the cons. It was really dark, Gemma smirked.

"How long was we in there for?" Gemma asked, quite shocked.

"I dont know."

"Well, are you coming back with us or?" Starscream asked, Gemma smirked.

"No, i think i might just go home." She spoke, they shrugged.

"Sure?"Starscream asked, Gemma smiled at him.

"Yes." She smiled, they shrugged again. They walked off somewere, changing into their normal forms, Gemma smiled at them then walked home, she was glad her friend was ok, and she was alive. Hopefully Gemma wont have them dreams again like last night.

She stopped at the traffic lights, pushing the button waiting for the green man to flash, he did. She sighed then crossed the road, zipping her jacket up, it was cold today. She finally got home, putting the key in the lock and turning it, she opened the door and walked in. Taking her jacket off, her mum was still at work, she walked into the living room turning on the Tv and then walked into the kitchen opening the fridge, getting some coke and a glass. She poured the drink into the glass, then grabbed an apple, munching on it walking upstairs, she grabbed her laptop and walked back downstairs. She walked into the living room, sitting on her couch with the laptop on her knee, she switched it on and typed in Facebook, she logged on and wrote a status saying' My Bestfriend's Ok, im so happy:D Inbox me:*'She smiled then looked on facebook, looking at peoples pictures and status's, she then typed in Fanfiction and looked at some stories and updating her's. She smiled then started looking at gifts on google, she wanted to give her friend a gift because she has been in hospital.

The door opened and there came in a happy Sharon, she walked into the living room, smirking at her daughter. Gemma smiled at her mum, she shut the laptop down and turned to her.

"That guy was pretty cute, don't you think." She smirked, elbowing her daughter in the arm.

"Yes, i saw you staring at him the whole time." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"So...who were they?"

"Oh the were Emma's relatives."

"relatives?"

"Yes Relatives."

"Oh what's their names?"

"Their names?" Gemma asked, Sharon nodded. Gemma then tried to think what Emma said to the doctor she then got it.

_"This is my Brother, Meg-Paul." She pointed to Megatron, he raised an eyebrow._

_"This is my uncle Steven." She pointed to Starscream, he growled._

_"My cousin Blade." She pointed to Soundwave, who was nodding to the doctor._

_"My other brother Mike." She pointed to Knockout._

_"And my other cousin Dan." She pointed to Breakdown,_

"Well...the one who was wearing all grey, that Emma's brother his name is Paul."

"I never knew she had a brother."

"She does, you just have never seen him."

"Oh."

"The one that you like, his name is...Blade, he is her cousin."

"Blade, hot name."

"Mum!"

"Oh im sorry sorry."Gemma giggled.

"The one next to Sou-i mean Blade is her uncle Steven."

"Steven?" Sharon touched her chin thinking.

"The one next to Steven is Mike, he wore a lot of red."

"Oh him...he seems gay."

"He is gay and Emma's brother."

"Oh..."

"And the one with yellow glowing eyes in her other cousin Dan."

"Why does he have yellow eyes?" Sharon asked, Gemma didn't know what to say.

"Contacts."

"Oh, ok." Sharon smiled, Gemma smiled back then got up, heading towards the door, she turned around to her mum.

"Night mum."

"Goodnight sweetheart." She smiled, then walked upstairs. She opened her door and changed into her pajamas, she took her top off, then her hightops, she took her leggins off and put on some pajama shorts, they were covered in pink with white polka dots. She took her socks off and put on a pink tank top. She smiled putting the bow out of her head and placing on the side, then took the braids out. Her hair looked a bit wavy. She switched her light off and put the tv on, She smiled watching tv then went to sleep.

_My Bestfriend's ok:)_

* * *

So what do you think? Good, boring, more, horrible, excellent? Tell me on reviews:


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys, i just wanted to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know i haven't been on this in like forever, but now i am, you see my laptop was broke but i have a new one :D Enjoy.

_Thoughts/Nightmares/Dreams are in this writing._

_**Comm-links in this writing.**_

_'Phone Texts'_

* * *

Gemma woke up and stared at the ceiling, she heard a door slam shut downstairs. _Mum's gone work _she thought to herself, she sat up and looked around, she sighed, _I need to redo my room_ she nodded her head no, then pulled the covers off her, she got up and walked over to the mirror, she grabbed a bobble and put her hair in a messy bun, she smiled then went to her wardrobe, she opened it and grabbed some clothes, she put on some spare knickers and bra, she put on a black tank top with grey sweat pants, she grabbed some pink socks and got to work. She started moving stuff around, she moved her bed on the right side off the room, she had a double bed. She moved her dresser in the corner off her room, she put her perfume, makeup and hair accessories there. She smiled then moved some posters around, she walked out and went downstairs, she saw purple paint by the couch, a huge grin came on her face. She grabbed the paint and ran upstairs, she started painting the wall were her bed was sat purple, then the one opposite, she left the others white. She smiled then started cleaning up, after about 20 minutes her room was done, it was beautiful very purple. She smiled then lay down on her bed, she smiled at her work then felt her eyes shutting, but before they shut 'Nicki Minaj Right Thru Me' Ringtone came on, Gemma smiled and answered it.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Gemma asked.

"Oh nothing, decided to ring you. How are you and the others?" She asked, Gemma giggled.

"Em, we met you yesterday."

"I know, i know." Just then some shouting was coming outside Gemma's house, she stood up and went to her window.

"So are you going to the nemesis, later?" Emma asked, Gemma looked out the window, not answering her friend.

"Gem? You there." Gemma stared outside.

"Gem?"

"Yes yes, i'm here. It's just.."

"Just what? Gem are you okay!" Gemma gasped.

"I'ill call you back." She hung up quick and ran to her wardrobe, she grabbed her black leather jacket and put on her red converse, she didn't care what she looked like. She ran downstairs and grabbed her key turning it and running outside, she shut her door and locked it then ran to what she saw.

"Oi!" She shouted, the four boys stooped and looked at her.

"What?" One said, he looked quite tall, he was smoking and holding a golf club.

"What do you think your doing, he's only a little boy!." She spoke, they all chuckled.

"We're only playing sweetheart" One of them said, punching the boy in the face, the little boys glasses came off.

"Can you not see, your little fun game's over. He's fucking hurt." She spoke, one chuckled and walked over to her, he looked into her eyes.

"Think you should go darling, unless you want a little fun."

"Oh i get it your drunk, so you decide to beat up a little kid?"

"Yes." He chuckled, Gemma nodded her head no.

"You should try some sweetheart, it's good. Ever tried vodka once?"

"Yes i have, but i'm not right now." Just then she heard something, she looked up and saw the nemesis. She smirked, _I can show Megatron my fighting skills. _She looked back at the four boys.

"Go now."

"Why? We was just coming to have fun." One said, touching her arm smirking, Gemma growled and moved her arm backing away.

"Oh look she's scared John, you shit her up."

"I'm not afraid off you." She growled, they chuckled.

"Come on babe, i've some vodka and maybe we can have some fun." One spoke, he gave her some vodka, she smirked and drank it.

"That's more like it, while your drinking that. We will go finish our work." One spoke, they all chuckled and walked away. Gemma smirked and ran to the tall one she jumped up in the air and smashed the glass on his head, he groaned in pain. He stopped walking and looked at her touching his head.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Leave the kid alone and go."

"No." One spoke, the tall one growled then picked her up by her throat, he was strangling her. Gemma wasn't giving up, she kicked him in the privates, he shrieked then knelt down holding them, she smirked. The other two looked at her then growled, the one who was quite short who had dark glasses on ran to Gemma, she jumped in the air and took her jacket off throwing it to the little boy, she jumped back down and smirked, the one who had blonde hair and lots of tattoo's ran to Gemma, he tried punching her but she dodged, she did a handstand and put her feet around his head, he tried punching and trying to get her feet off, but no use. She smirked then pulled herself up and hit him in the face, she went back down and did it again. The blonde one fell, Gemma smirked and jumped off him.

"One left, come on big boy!" She smirked.

"Oh your going down bitch." He ran to her, Gemma jumped up in the air then landed on his head, he tried to punch her but she dodged again. She grabbed the golf club and started hitting him with it, after about 100 hits, he went down too. She smiled then ran to the boy, he was about 10 years old, he wore glasses, but they were cracked. He was really beat up.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, he nodded yes, Gemma frowned.

"Oh your really hurt, why did they do that to you?" She asked, the boy didn't talk.

"Where's your mum and dad?" She asked, still no answer, she grabbed her coat and the kids hand she walked back to hers.

* * *

"Wow.." Starscream spoke, in complete shock. He was stood at the window watching Gemma fight, she was really good, he smirked then called his master.

"What is it Stars-" He stopped looking at the screen, it shown Gemma fighting four lads.

"Is that?"

"Yes Gemma, my lord."

"Wow..."

* * *

Gemma grabbed some cotton wool, she started wetting it. She walked back to the frightened boy and started patting it gently on his forehead, they boy jumped at the pain.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, the boy smiled. After she cleaned everything up, the boy was okay, a bit bruised. Gemma moved everything and sat down, she looked at the boy.

"Whats your name?"

"R-robert."

"Well Robert, do you know were your mum and dad is?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"H-home and work."

"Okay, where do you live." he pointed somewere, Gemma smiled and walked out with him, she walked to his house. When they got there Gemma knocked on the door a few times, the door opened and there shown a 23 year old woman, she had black hair long, quite a bit off makeup. She smiled at Gemma then looked down at Robert, her eyes went wide.

"W-what happened?" She spoke.

"I'm sorry mam, i'm Gemma Style, I know weird name but it was my fathers name. Anyway your son was getting quite beat up by some lads, who were drunk but i stopped them." She smiled, the woman smiled back and hugged Robert she let go then looked back at Gemma.

"Thank you Gemma so much." Gemma nodded, Robert walked into his house with his mum, Gemma smiled and made her way back to her house. Soon as she opened the door, she heard her tv on, she put her keys down confused, then made her way to the living room.

"Mum, your home ea-Starscream?" She spoke and gasped, he smirked at her.

"Gemma." he smiled then kissed her cheek, Gemma touched it and looked at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, half stuttering. She sat down, he smirked then sat down next to her real close.

"I saw how you was fighting out there and you was great." She blushed.

"Listen, i know your human and im Cybertronian but i know you like me." He smirked, Gemma gulped and looked at him.

"W-what?"

"You like me."

"N-no i don't."

"Yes you do."

"No..i er don''t."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"Come on Gem, i can see in your eyes, you like me." He smirked, Gemma blushed.

"And i like you." Starscream smirked again, Gemma looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"I like you Gemma, your gorgeous, great fighting skills. Lovely, fleshy." He smiled, Gemma giggled.

"Starscream, when i saw you on Transformers Prime, i die, i mean your so gorgeous on the show and when i saw you that day i kinda off really did die." She spoke, Starscream chuckled, he looked into her eyes, she looked into her's.

"I always dream about me and you, together." She smiled, he smiled then their faces came closer and closer, they kissed. _My god! I'm kissing Screamer, just like my dream._Excitement shot over her, she was kissing him, him Starscream. They finally let go, they both looked at eachother.

"W-wow!" Starscream spoke, Gemma smirked.

"Even though, your human you kiss so good." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, wait till you see this." She sat on his lap kissing him again, Starscream eyes went wide but he kissed back.

**'Starscream, report back to base with Gemma' **Megatron spoke, through the commlink, Starscream and Gemma broke apart.**  
**

**'Yes Lord Megatron' **He smiled at Gemma, she smiled back. Gemma got off his lap and Starscream got up.

"Wait, let me change." She spoke, she ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes. She grabbed a red tank top with black leather jacket, she took the bobble out off her hair and brushed it, she smiled then put her hair to the side, she braided it then put some makeup. She changed her sweat pants to black leggings, she grabbed her pink blazers and put them on. She sighed then grabbed her bag putting the phone in it, she ran downstairs and saw Starscream gone, she walked to the back door and opened it, she locked it when she stepped outside. She saw Starscream there, he opened his cockpit, she smirked then jumped in.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's not good, i'm quite a bit tired. Anyway i hope you guys like it, Reviews :).


	6. Chapter 6

_HI:D OMG, it's been long since I've updated this:O Finally i can:D i had quite a bit of trouble, because i'm updating my others, sorry if i kept you waiting:( Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thoughts/Nightmares/Dreams are in this writing._

_**Comm-links in this writing.**_

_'Phone Texts_

* * *

It has been quite a few days since Starscream and Gemma kissed, Megatron was impressed with her fighting skills and what she did to them lads and helped the little one, he was very impressed. Unfortunately Emma was still in the Hospital, she has been staying there long but hopefully she can go home and get away from this place! Airachnid left the decepticons, Megatron kicked her out threatening to perish her spark. _  
_

It was 10:00 and Rachel was at dinner with her work friends, probably going getting drunk or something. Gemma was at home on her own, sat on the couch a blanket over her, lights off doors shut, curtains shut. She was holding a bowl of strawnberries and was watching 'Insidious' She was just watching horror's on her own, she had to admit she was quite scared. She wanted someone to cuddle her like Starscream, but he's at the nemesis, she sighed.

Just then a knock came on the door, Gemma jumped quite startled, she gulped and placed her bowl down, she moved the blanket and walked out. She turned the light on and walked slowly to the door, she gulped.

"W-who is it?" She asked, in a shaky voice.

"Starscream?" Gemma was confused as to why Starscream was at her door, right now? She opened the door and saw his hologram stood there a smirk on his face, he walked in.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, he smirked then moved his hands from his back, there shown roses and chocolates. Gemma gasped and her eyes widened.

"I wanted to give you these." He smirked, she was speechless. Starscream smirked and put the stuff down, he grabbed her into a hug and kissed her, Gemma was in so much shock.

"H-how di-"

"Shh..." He shushed her, by putting his finger on her lips. Her eyes widened more, Starscream grabbed her hand and walked into the living room, he turned the light off and sat down on the couch, with a still speechless Gemma beside him, he put the blanket over Gemma.

"S-starscream, h-how did you?" She was still speechless, Starscream smirked and put his arm around Gemma.

"I left the nemesis, everyone was in recharge and well i wanted to see my Gemma." He purred her name, Gemma gulped.

"Oh."

"Why, did you not want me to be here?" He frowned, Gemma nodded no looking at his ruby eyes.

"No, no no it's not that. It's just that i'm quite shocked, that you came here with roses and chocolate. It's so sweet of you." She smiled, Starscream smirked and kissed her. She smiled and cuddled up to him watching the film, Starscream sighed and stroked Gemma's hair, he looked down and smiled at her. _I'm so glad i found you, Gemma. You might be a human but your my human. I wonder how old she is? _He raised an eyebrow.

"Gemma?"

"Yes?"

"Er, i know this is awkward. But er, how old are you?" He asked, Gemma sat up and looked at him.

"18, why?"

"Oh i er, nevermind."

"No tell me." She smiled, he sighed.

"I er...well have you ever you know, did it?" He asked, Gemma's eyes widened, she blushed.

"You mean sex?" He nodded, she giggled.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, well i..er.." Gemma could tell he was nervous.

"You want to have sex with me?" She asked, Starscream blushed.

"Er..." That's all he could say, Gemma giggled and sat on his lap. She looked down at him, he looked up at her. She smirked and kissed him.

"Starscream, i will do anything with you." She licked her lips, Starscream gasped at her, he smirked at her. Gemma smiled and trailed kisses on his face and his neck, she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his tummy and chest, he was quite muscly. Starscream moaned at her, she smirked at him. Starscream grabbed her legs and lifted her off him, he stood up and put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he opened the door and walked out. He walked upstairs and fell on Gemma's bed with her, she giggled and kissed him.

Starscream smirked and took her top off, he licked his lips and started trailing kisses on her body, when he got to a ticklish spot she moaned. Starscream smirked and grabbed Gemma's waist, he lay down with Gemma on top, she sat where his pants where and looked down at him, he smirked at her. She crashed her lips with his again, Starscream smirked into the kiss and put his hands on her back, he saw that she was wearing a bra. He tried to take it off, but he couldn't he growled in frustration. Gemma smirked and sat up, she put her hands on her back and unstrapped her bra, it fell loose, Starscream smirked and looked at her beauty, he sat up with Gemma in his lap and started trailing more kisses on her chest, Gemma leant backwards, but Starscream put his hadn on her back spine so she wouldn't fall backwards. He kissed her chest and then looked at her breasts, he kissed them. Gemma groaned and closed her eyes, she started moaning.

She put her arms around his neck and moaned, Starscream smirked at her and carried on kissing her. He moved his hand down to her shorts and stripped them off, he then saw she had knickers on, he smirked and put his hand on her chest then traveled down, he put his hand underneath her knickers, Gemma gasped. Starscream smirked then slid his finger inside her, Gemma gasped and her eyes shot open, Starscream smiled and kissed her quick, she kissed back. He started going faster, Gemma broke the kiss and started moaning, Starscream kissed her breasts more, Gemma groaned and let her fluid out, Starscream chuckled and moved his hand from her panties, he looked at his fingers and saw her fluid, he smirked and kissed her lips. Gemma smirked at him, he stopped kissing her and lay back down looking at her, she unfastened his belt and his pants came loose. Starscream took them off and looked at Gemma, she smiled and moved his boxers, he smiled at her face. She took her knickers off and sat up, she went forward and slowly went down onto him, she groaned when she felt him inside her. Starscream smirked at her face and sat up, he kissed Gemma while she was jumping up and down in his lap.

* * *

Emma sighed lying down, she looked at the wall frowning, she was still in the Hospital and she hated it! She grabbed her ipod and earphones, she looked at pictures of her and Gemma together, she smiled then plugged her earphones in. She listened to 'Tonight I'm Getting Over You' She sighed and logged on to Facebook, she saw that she had 10 friend request or more, she sighed and looked at them. Megatron, Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and Starscream added you and some other people, she then saw 10 notifications. Some shown Farmville and other apps, one shown that Soundwave had liked a picture of her and tagged her in one, she looked and saw a picture of her and Gemma smiling, the description said 'Hope you are okay Emma' Emma smiled then turned her ipod off, she listened to her music and closed her eyes.

* * *

Gemma and Starscream lay next to each other, they both was cuddling each other. Starscream smirked and cuddled Gemma more, he stroked her cheek while his other arms was around her, Gemma rested her head on his chest with her hand, she sighed.

"You are amazing, Starscream."

"No, you are." He smirked and kissed her, she smiled then closed her eyes, Starscream did too.

_Started from the bottom now we're here_  
_Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here_

Gemma woke up, she saw that she was now staring at her wall, with Starscream's arm over her, she yawned and closed her eyes again, the ringtone started again. She sighed and moved Starscreams arm off her, she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Gemma?" The voice squealed, Gemma smiled.

"Emma, is that you? What's wrong, are you okay?" She asked, Emma chuckled.

"I'm fine, well better than fine! The doctor said, that i can go home today. I just have to wear a bandage on my arm and not move around much." She spoke, Gemma's smile grew wider.

"Really! Where are you now? I'll come to you, i can't wait to see you out of that bed!" She spoke, Emma chuckled again.

"I'm still in bed, just waiting for the nurse come now."

"Okay, i'll see you soon." Then she hung up, Gemma looked at Starscream.

"What? Who was that?" He asked, Gemma smirked and kissed him. She then got off her bed and walked over to her draws she grabbed some knickers and bras and some clothes, she put them on.

"That Screamy was Emma, i'm going to her now. Apparently the doctor said she can come home today."

"Oh that's good." He smiled then lay back down, Gemma finished getting changed, she brushed her hair and did her makeup. She put her hair up in a bun and put her blue shorts on with her red tank top and her pink puma suedes. She smirked then walked over to Starscream, she kissed his lips.

"I won't be long, handsome." She spoke then walked out of the room, Starscream groaned.

* * *

"Are you okay, my dear?" A woman spoke looking at Emma, Emma gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She spoke, the woman smiled and walked away, Emma sighed waiting for the doctor to come. A few minutes past and the doctor finally came, he smiled at Emma and helped her get out of bed.

"Now, i suggest you don't move around to much. All of your bones are okay but just your arm, let it heal." He spoke, Emma nodded and slowly put her arm out. The doctor put a bandage on her arm, she smiled at him and stood up.

"Your clothes are over here." He spoke pointing to her clothes, she nodded and he left. She sighed and walked over to her clothes, she put on her pants and top, it was quite hard considering she was wearing a bandage, but she could do it. After she was done, she smiled and put her shoes on, she walked out of the room and went to the counter where that girl was, she smiled at Emma.

"Can i help you?" The woman spoke, Emma just smiled.

"No thank you, i'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh okay." She spoke. Just then the door opened and there came in Gemma, Emma looked at Gemma with a huge smile on her face.

"Gemma!"

"Emma!" Gemma ran to her friend and hugged her, Emma winced.

"Ow." She gasped, Gemma let go and saw her arm.

"Oh shit, i'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled, Gemma smiled back.

"I'm so glad your better!"

"Me too." Gemma put her arm around Emma and walked out, the lady at the counter smiled at the two, they really were bestfriends.

Emma smiled seeing the sun shining, it was a very sunny day. She was so glad that she was out of that hospital, she really hated Hospitals but she lived. Gemma and Emma stopped at the traffic lights, cars drove past her. A boy with black hair on a blue motorcycle looked at Gemma and Emma then drove away, Gemma raised and eyebrow confused, she then smirked.

"Emma, you never guess what!" Emma looked at her friend and smirked.

"What?"

"Guess who i kissed?" She spoke, the lights flashed red and the green man came on. Emma shrugged, they both walked across to the other side of the road and turned right and carried on walking.

"Er, i don't know." Gemma smirked then whispered into Emma's ear.

"Starscream." When she pulled away, Emma's eyes were wide. She was about to raise her arms in the air but didn't because of the bandage

"What! Really, you need to tell me all about it." Gemma smirked at her friend.

They finally made it at Gemma's house, Gemma opened the door and the two ran upstairs, Gemma opened her curtains and saw Starscream in his jet mode. She smirked at him,_He's probably what they say recharging? _She shrugged and looked at Emma who was sat on her bed, she sat next to her.

"Okay, so tell me what happened, while i was in Hospital?"

"Well, do you remember when i was on phone to you that morning?" Emma nodded.

"Well there was these lad punching a little boy, obvisouly they was pissed but i kicked all of their asses and they ran away. Starscream saw me and when i helped the little boy, i took him home, i walked back home and Starscream was there sat on my couch. he knew that i liked him and he said he likes me back so we kissed and well he came to me last night and welll...we.."

"We what!" Emma smirked.

"We fucked." Gemma spoke, looking around the room. Emma's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"R-really?" She asked, Gemma gulped.

"Yes."

"Where."

"There." She pointed to the bed, Emma jumped off the bed.

"Can't believe you fucked a CYBERTRONIAN!"

"Shh..." Gemma spoke.

"That's so cool!" She spoke, Gemma smirked.

"Now, stop jumping around and screaming! Remember the doctor said don't move around to much." She spoke, Emma sighed.

"Sorry." She spoke, then hugged Gemma.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'm sorry if it's really boring:( Hope you like it.


End file.
